


Vigilance - Part 1

by randommindtime



Series: Vigilance [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drawing, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, Insanity, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"72 hours, Colonel."  "PLEASE, don't tell me."  "Situation is dire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilance - Part 1

Part 1 - Rodney is causing issues in Atlantis...  Find me on [tumblr](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)! The comic is available in a higher resolution there under the tag "Vigilance Comic".


End file.
